


Слышу твой зов

by Tressa, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди R — NC-21(2019) [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidentally Natural Dom Rogers: Service Tops Hate Him!, Anal Sex, BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humiliation, In-scene negotiation, M/M, Mean Top Steve Rogers, Spanking, Tactical Sex Grandpas, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: «Если хочешь, можешь быть погрубее», — сказал Баки. После оргазма прошло всего минуты четыре, и Стив все еще плохо понимал, где у него руки, а где ноги.





	Слышу твой зов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hear your call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830761) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> Устоявшиеся отношения, BDSM, порка, унижение, анальный секс, прирожденный топ Стив, боттом Баки.

— Если хочешь, можешь быть погрубее, — сказал Баки.

После оргазма прошло всего минуты четыре, и Стив все еще плохо понимал, где у него руки, а где ноги.

— А?

Баки, в отличие от него, уже давно разобрался со своими конечностями, сел спиной к Стиву и свесил ноги с кровати.

— Во время секса. Ты можешь быть со мной погрубее.

— Что?

— Люди так делают, — сказал Баки, но это мало что объясняло.

Стиву с трудом удалось закатить булыжник сознания на крутой склон посторгазменной расслабухи. Десять минут назад Баки вскрикивал, закусив кулак, пока Стив делал ему минет, а сейчас он говорил тоном, который использовал только при виде соседского пекинеса, насравшего им на грядки с помидорами.

— Люди много чего делают, — заметил Стив. Он мысленно прокрутил последние  
несколько минут. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я был грубее с тобой в постели?

— Я так и сказал, — отрезал Баки.

Стив приподнялся на локтях. Баки был так напряжен, что Стив понял — нужно его продавить. 

— А что именно тебе нравится?

— Да блин, не надо... — ответил Баки, — не превращай это в психоанализ. Я просто хочу... — Он замолчал. — Так, забей.

— Я не превращаю это в психоанализ, я спрашиваю, чего ты хочешь, — сказал Стив, садясь ровнее. — Мне нужно больше информации.

Баки посмотрел ему прямо в глаза с вызовом, на щеках заходили желваки. Стив подумал, что тот ничего не скажет, но Баки отвел взгляд и произнес:

— Ударь меня. Я не знаю, там... отшлепай. Будь за главного. Заставь меня делать то, что ты хочешь.

— Ты и так делаешь, что я хочу, — возразил Стив. Баки сердито что-то пробурчал и отвернулся. 

— Постой, — сказал Стив и схватил его за руку, но потерял равновесие и завалился на бок рядом с Баки. — Эй, я согласен, мы можем делать все, что тебе хочется.

— Я знаю, — ответил Баки, явно его не слушая, и вывернулся из хватки.

— Баки, — позвал Стив, но тот уже поднялся с кровати.

— Пора вставать, — бросил он через плечо, будто бы не сам завел весь этот разговор, и вышел из комнаты, не сказав больше ни слова.

Стив откинулся на спину и вздохнул. Сейчас он как никогда понимал двадцатилетнего Баки и сочувствовал ему - тому регулярно приходилось терпеть такие выходки от Стива.

Он выбрался наконец из кровати и пришел на кухню, где Баки, успевший натянуть домашние штаны, поставил чайник на огонь.

— Тебе нужно в душ, — сказал Баки, не глядя на него.

Стив посмотрел на часы. До благотворительного обеда, на котором он должен присутствовать, оставалось пятьдесят семь минут, а значит, из дома нужно выйти через четверть часа. Стив подумал, что Баки, наверное, поэтому и решил поднять этот вопрос именно сейчас, когда они потрахались и Стиву нужно было бежать в душ, а не спорить, застегивая штаны.

Подойдя так, чтобы Баки его увидел, Стив обнял его и чмокнул в макушку.

— Я вернусь к одиннадцати, и мы продолжим этот разговор.

Баки отмахнулся.

— Костюм поглажен, запонки на комоде. Бери те, которые в коричневой коробочке.

Стив понял, что Баки больше не хочет разговаривать. Ну что же, если ему нужна передышка, Стив готов ее предоставить.

Он отправился на благотворительный обед. И все время, которое провел там, он думал о Баки, но в этом не было ничего нового. На столах стояли миленькие цветочные композиции; Стив сидел, уставившись на букет, и крутил в пальцах вилку. Хотел ли он сделать Баки больно? Конечно, нет. Но ведь Баки нужно было другое.

Стив прекрасно знал, что люди чем только не занимаются в своих спальнях, начиная с порки и заканчивая переодеванием в домашних животных. В две тысячи двенадцатом у Стива был период длиной месяца два, когда он, по его собственным ощущениям, пересмотрел половину порнухи в интернете и слишком много дрочил. Двухнедельная миссия и последовавшее за ней озарение позволили ему вырваться из этого порочного круга. Стив понял, что с ним явно не все в порядке, когда он, зайдя в квартиру, первым делом направился к компьютеру и включил видео, где мужчина и женщина засовывали друг в друга овощи внушительных размеров.

С тех пор он почти не включал порно, но увиденного тогда ему вполне хватило. Он смотрел видео, на которых людей связывали, били и грубо трахали. Он видел множество примеров того, что Баки назвал «быть погрубее».  
Баки, наверное, тоже это видел.

Стив вспомнил, как они с Пегги трахались, и она, смеясь, дергала его за волосы, царапала ему спину острыми ногтями, заставляя фейерверки взрываться у него под веками. Пегги любила командовать в постели, но это не воспринималось как приказы. Баки не любил командовать, но любил тянуть Стива за волосы. После сыворотки у Стива сильно притупилась чувствительность, и то, что раньше воспринималось как боль, сейчас казалось лишь приятным покалыванием. Но Баки просил его не об этом.

Стив подумал о Мейси Уильямс, которая была неофициальным помощником режиссера и ведущей танцовщицей кампании USO. Он вспомнил, как она критиковала внешность девушек, ругалась, если они сутулились, помогала им укладывать волосы и командовала ими, как фельдмаршал. А еще она утешала плачущих, заклеивала ссадины и отогнала от них больше уродов, чем Стив, Билл и Том вместе взятые. Она была совершенно безжалостной в своей любви.

Стив подумал, что может быть с Баки грубым, если это будет именно такая грубость. Он мог быть тем еще козлом. Да что там, девяносто процентов времени он был мудаком. И, приложив небольшое усилие, он сможет добавить к этой цифре последние десять процентов, думал он совершенно без намека на шутки. Он представил, как загонит Баки в угол, прижмет к стене, почувствует всем телом, как тот пытается вырваться. Подумал, как укусит его, не даст ему освободиться, оставит на его коже синяки от пальцев. Да, решил он, отодвигая тарелку с недоеденным тирамису, он сможет это сделать.

Когда Стив вернулся домой, в квартире было тихо. Баки лежал на диване, свернувшись калачиком. Рядом валялся планшет. Стив не сводил с Баки глаз, пока развязывал галстук-бабочку. Но не смотрел слишком долго — Баки всегда умудрялся почувствовать, что за ним наблюдают. Стив сходил за одеялом и укрыл Баки, а потом взял планшет, чтобы переложить на стол.

Планшет включился от прикосновения к экрану. Открывшийся сайт был в черно-золотых тонах, со сдержанным и элегантным шрифтом. Надпись наверху страницы гласила: «Мистер и миссис Смит: телесные наказания, связывание, бодиплей и многое другое». Ссылка вела к перечню услуг, которые они предоставляли.

Прошло минут десять, прежде чем Баки зашевелился. Стив к этому времени прочитал все, что было выложено на сайте. Он сидел на кофейном столике, сняв пиджак и отложив его в сторону.

Баки зашевелился и заморгал, заспанно глядя на Стива. Он уперся взглядом в его грудь, и тот вспомнил, что еще не снял свой пижонский костюм, а на шее у него был развязанный галстук-бабочка. А потом Баки заметил у Стива планшет и распахнул глаза.

Стив покрутил планшет в руках.

— Нашел что-то хорошее?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Баки. Со сна его голос звучал хрипло и немного невнятно. — Это была просто глупая...

— Это не глупо, — сказал Стив. Он застал Баки врасплох, и это запустило в нем какой-то процесс. Он сам пока не знал, что это будет. — Ты этого хочешь. Давай решим, как именно ты это получишь.

Баки закрыл глаза и откинулся на диван. Он потер лицо.

— Это не глупо, — повторил Стив.

Баки некоторое время просто лежал на диване, закрыв лицо руками, а потом потряс головой.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы это делал я.

Руки Баки сползли вниз так, что закрывали только рот. Он продолжал смотреть в потолок, но на его лице застыло несчастное и напряженное выражение.

— Я так и сказал.

— И ты думаешь, что я не смогу, — продолжил Стив. Неясный порыв, зародившийся внутри, наконец обрел форму.

— Слушай, — сказал Баки, перевернувшись на живот и приподнявшись на локте. Он не смотрел на Стива, отводя волосы с лица, — нам не обязательно это делать. Я просто хотел...

— Сходить на сторону? Потому что дома ты не получаешь того, что тебе нужно?

Рот Баки удивленно приоткрылся.

— Ну? — сказал Стив. Если Баки хотел, чтобы он был грубым, этот повод был не хуже других.

Баки сглотнул.

— Я не хотел, — нерешительно произнес он.

— Чего не хотел? Выйти в сеть? — Сильнее, чем на слова, Баки среагировал на тон Стива и сел ровнее, не сводя глаз с его лица. — Планшет упал тебе на колени и сам открылся на нужной странице?

— Нет, — сказал Баки, — я просто изучаю вопрос.

— Изучаешь вопрос, — повторил Стив. — Давай посмотрим. «Телесные наказания. Домашняя дисциплина. Модификация поведения». Ты эти вопросы изучаешь?

На щеках Баки разгорелся румянец. Он кивнул.

— Потому что ты не получаешь того, что тебе нужно, — сказал Стив. — Я прав?

Баки отвел глаза и облизал губы, потом снова взглянул на Стива:

— Нет.

Стив смотрел на него, размышляя, после чего отложил планшет со стуком. А потом протянул руку и крепко ухватил Баки за загривок.

— Это можно изменить.

Баки широко распахнул глаза. Стив почувствовал, как быстро забилось его сердце.

— Если тебе нужны приказы, ты их получишь. — Стив почувствовал, что сам заводится. — Хочешь называть меня «сэр»?

Баки заколебался. Стив спокойно произнес:

— Это простой вопрос, Баки. Ты можешь кивнуть. — Он подвигал головой Баки вверх-вниз. — Или покачать головой. — Он заставил Баки отрицательно помотать головой. — Итак?

Баки сглотнул и облизал губы. Он так покраснел, что его уши практически светились. Он мотнул головой, мазнув волосами по руке Стива.

— Видишь, это было просто, — сказал Стив.

Баки едва заметно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от Стивова лица.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя ударил? — В ответ он получил гораздо более уверенный кивок. — Обозвал?

Баки закусил губу.

— Никаких оскорблений, но ты не хочешь, чтобы я с тобой церемонился, — предположил Стив.

Баки кивнул. В его в глазах отражалось что-то подозрительно похожее на облегчение. Стив поудобнее перехватил его, стиснул, предупреждая, а потом поднял Баки на ноги, держа за волосы.

Он не спешил, не заставлял Баки спотыкаться, но у того не было другого выхода, кроме как идти туда, куда Стив его вел. Он заставил Баки встать по стойке смирно перед столиком. Баки выглядел так, словно не мог поверить в происходящее.

Стив отпустил его и сел, нарочито расставив ноги и положив руки на спинку дивана. Он осмотрел Баки с ног до головы — медленно и без тени стыда. Баки несколько раз поднимал на него взгляд, но тут же снова опускал его на уровень колен Стива и, кажется, краснел все сильнее и сильнее.

Стив расстегнул запонки и очень медленно закатал рукава, аккуратно расправляя ткань, после чего убрал запонки в карман. Баки переминался с ноги на ногу, совершенно очевидно возбуждаясь. Стив краем глаза видел, как напрягся его член. Видимо, пристальное внимание возбуждало Баки меньше, чем нарочитый игнор.

Стив раздумывал, что сделать дальше: велеть Баки унести и повесить его пиджак, а потом налить себе выпить, или заставить его и дальше ждать, пока Стив будет заниматься своими имейлами.

Он подумал, что Баки хотел, чтобы Стив делал что хочет. И ему хотелось видеть Баки, а тот любил покрасоваться.

— Сними штаны и повернись, — велел Стив.

Баки заколебался. Стив на секунду задумался, не станет ли это проблемой — может быть, Баки хотел, чтобы его отшлепали в одежде. Но Баки выполнил его приказ, глядя в пол и полыхая ушами. Он стянул домашние штаны, под которыми не было трусов, и повернулся к стене, стреноженный штанами.

Стив дал ему прочувствовать, что за ним наблюдают, лаская взглядом широкие плечи под тонкой серой футболкой, которая заканчивалась как раз над краем задницы. У Баки был шрам на бедре и почти исчезнувший синяк на предплечье. По сравнению с загорелыми руками его задница казалась белоснежной. Линия загара проходила чуть выше колена — там, где обычно заканчиваются шорты для бега. Баки несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки.

Стив хотел, чтобы он был поближе.

— Ложись ко мне на колени, — сказал он.

Баки подчинился. Он медленно развернулся, и теперь все его лицо сияло румянцем и на нем не было нерешительности. Он встал на диван одним коленом, затем другим, глядя на бедра Стива так, словно это был капкан на медведя. Стив ему не помогал, просто продолжал сидеть, позволяя Баки неловко заползти к себе на колени, а потом опуститься, словно тот делал отжимания.

Баки удерживал себя на руках, будто боялся навалиться всем весом. Стив положил ладонь ему между лопаток и придавил. Баки шумно выдохнул, но расслабился, опустив плечи и глубоко дыша.

А теперь, положив руки на Баки, Стив уже не хотел останавливаться. Он подвинул Баки, чтобы тот лег ровнее, и начал оглаживать от плечей и до бедер. Баки лежал, молча и покорно позволяя Стиву расположить его и обнять ладонью его челюсть. Стив ощутил, как быстро бьется пульс под тонкой кожей. Баки никогда раньше не был таким послушным, таким податливым. И Стиву это ужасно нравилось.

Стив всегда, сколько себя помнил, хотел быть с Баки, хотел стать с ним одним целым, знать его так же близко, как его знает собственная кровь. Он не представлял, что это желание может быть исполнено, что Баки готов отдаться ему настолько полно и так этого хочет, что готов просить. Это туманило голову.

Стив не торопился, гладил спину Баки, поправлял спущенные штаны, чтобы они были аккуратно собраны вокруг коленей. Он провел ладонью вверх по бедру, сжимая крепкие мышцы, а потом развел половинки задницы и увидел, что там влажно поблескивает смазка.

Стив остановился. Теперь мягкие домашние штаны, старая футболка, отсутствие застежек и пояса на Баки предстали перед ним в другом свете. Он подумал о том, как Баки лежал, свернувшись калачиком на диване прямо напротив входной двери.

— У тебя был план?

Баки застыл, как мышка при виде ястреба. Он дважды сделал вдох, прежде чем ответить.

— Я собирался тебя раздраконить.

— А потом?

— Сделать так, чтобы ты трахнул меня, перегнув через стол.

— Прямо на кухонном столе?

— Ага.

— Значит, ты приготовился, — продолжил Стив, и то, что зрело в нем весь день, окончательно приняло форму и теперь было готово вырваться наружу, как туго взведенная пружина. — А потом улегся и начал выяснять, кто сможет трахнуть тебя вместо меня.

Баки снова шумно втянул воздух и начал было что-то говорить, но Стив прервал его, постучав пальцем по его ягодице.

— Знаешь, Баки, я вовсе не уверен, что ты готовился для меня.

— Что? — Баки вздрогнул и поднял голову. — Я...

— Не перебивай. Ты навазелинил жопу, — сказал Стив. Ему даже не пришлось изображать возмущенный тон, это получилось само собой. — Ты подготовился для какого-то чужака. Тебе так этого не хватает? Так хочется, чтобы тебя выебли? 

— Стив прижал палец к его дырке, не пытаясь погрузить его внутрь, просто надавливая, но Баки дернулся и громко, потрясенно вскрикнул. Гораздо громче, чем собирался, Стиву это было очевидно.

Стив замолчал и перевел дыхание, его сердце билось как бешеное, хотя он не делал ничего особенного. Баки снова замер, он дышал быстро и неглубоко. Стив стиснул пальцами его ягодицу. В этот раз Баки дернулся еще сильнее, захлебнувшись вздохом.

— Но секса у тебя сколько угодно, — сказал Стив. — Значит, тебя заводит именно тот факт, что это будет незнакомец.

— Нет, — запротестовал Баки, пытаясь подняться. — Дело не в этом...

Стив снова положил руку ему между лопаток и почти небрежно придавил, заставив распластаться. Это оказалось так просто.

— Ты завелся, когда думал об этом? — спросил Стив, наслаждаясь тем, насколько холодно и спокойно звучит его голос. — Ты дрочил, представляя, как мужик, которого ты даже не знаешь, вставит тебе? — Стив раздвинул половинки задницы, глядя на то, как напрягается и расслабляется дырка. — Я уверен, ты обдрочился, представляя себе, как это будет.

— Стив, — сказал Баки, и Стив отпустил его задницу, заставив снова улечься на коленях. 

— Я тебя трахну, — заявил Стив, будто только что принял это решение. — Раз ты этого хочешь, ты это получишь. Но ты ведь просил меня кое о чем другом.

Баки тяжело дышал, уткнувшись в диванные подушки. Он молчал.

— Я задал вопрос, — ласково произнес Стив.

Баки продолжал молчать. 

— Ладно. — Стив громко шлепнул его по заду.

Баки дернулся, на его заднице расцвел отпечаток ладони. Звук, который вылетел у него изо рта, был высоким, шокированным и прозвучал музыкой для ушей Стива.  
Внутри Стива зажглось что-то горячее и невыносимое.

— Да, — сказал он, другой рукой хватая Баки за загривок и прижимая к дивану, — да, ты именно этого хочешь. 

Стив шлепнул его еще раз, а потом еще. Баки снова выгнулся и вскрикнул, и Стив перестал сдерживаться.

Баки задергался, сначала от неожиданности, а затем от интенсивности ощущений. Стив сам чувствовал, как его шлепки сотрясают Баки, выбивают из него вскрики. Его руки были свободны, но он лежал, уткнувшись лицом в диван, и мог только слабо и безуспешно хвататься за обивку. Стив сжалился над ним, убрал вторую ладонь с его загривка, а потом по одной переместил руки Баки к краю большой диванной подушки, чтобы ему было за что уцепиться.

Было так хорошо. Баки дернулся, но Стив снова прижал его. Баки попытался вырваться, но Стив заставил его остаться лежать на месте. Его пьянило то, как Баки дергался, но не мог вырваться, как терся о его бедро твердым членом.

— Стив, — простонал он. И Стив наклонился, отвел в сторону волосы Баки и впился зубами ему в загривок.

Баки тоненько заскулил, приподнял бедра и попытался оттопырить задницу. Стив отпустил его.

— Тебе хочется сильнее? — прошипел он Баки на ухо. — Я могу. Могу дать тебе все, тебе нужно просто попросить. — Баки снова дернулся и заскулил, когда рука Стива с громким звуком соприкоснулась с его задом.

Стив видел, что на фоне красноты проступают отметины от его пальцев. Его ладонь ныла. Когда он решил, что сделает это, то не представлял, насколько ему понравится. Он чувствовал себя так, будто был три метра ростом и мог свернуть горы.

Он ударил Баки еще сильнее, развел его ноги и начал заново, шлепая по внутренней поверхности бедер. Баки завопил и снова попытался подняться, но Стив легко удержал его на месте. Баки был не таким, как Стив, его разновидность сыворотки не притупила, а, наоборот, обострила ощущения. И Стив впервые задумался, чего ему хочется: ударить еще сильнее, оставить отметины, сделать так, чтобы Баки еще несколько дней чувствовал, что Стив с ним сделал.

— Если тебе хочется, ты идешь ко мне, понял? — Все тело Стива пульсировало в такт влажным прерывающимся звукам, которые издавал Баки. Он с силой провел ногтями по внутренней поверхности его бедра, а потом ударил по появившимся следам. Баки прикусил край подушки. — Я сделаю тебе больно. Я сделаю все, как ты хочешь, я не дам тебе шелохнуться, я трахну тебя, тебе будет так хорошо...

Баки задергался у него на коленях, а потом сдавленно взвыл и замер, кончая.

— Да, — сказал Стив, сам в шаге от того, чтобы кончить. — Да, вот так, хорошо.

Он грубо потрепал Баки по спине, продолжая сжимать его загривок другой рукой. Спустя несколько мгновений Баки расслабился и растекся по коленям Стива, продолжая содрогаться.

Когда Стив немного пришел в себя, он заметил, что дышит тяжело, часто и весь покрылся потом. Все его тело, казалось, горит огнем — он почти ожидал увидеть искры у себя на ладонях. Ребра Баки ходили ходуном, а задница была малинового цвета. Стив с трудом удержался от порыва прижать к ней ладонь — так, чтобы его пальцы совпали с отметинами на коже. Но он подержал ладонь прямо над ней. 

Баки почувствовал тепло и резко втянул воздух.

Стив отдернул руку и попытался заставить свой мозг работать. Баки, наверное, было больно. Если он сейчас натянет на него штаны, то сделает еще больнее, поэтому он аккуратно помог ему снять их совсем.

Баки покорно лежал, позволяя Стиву делать, что он хочет. Звуки его быстрого шумного дыхания наполняли комнату. Его правая рука крепко сжимала диванную подушку. Стив накрыл его сжатый кулак своей ладонью и гладил, пока пальцы Баки не расслабились. Металлическая рука была спрятана под животом — наверное, чтобы случайно не порвать обивку. Стив поднял его аккуратно, стараясь не задеть зад, и переместил так, чтобы Баки мог уткнуться лицом ему в плечо.

Стив практически держал Баки, уткнувшегося в его бицепс, на руках. Член Баки все еще не опал до конца и был весь в сперме. Стив ощущал собственный стояк, как ощущается гроза, которая бродит где-то у горизонта. Стив обнял Баки, чувствуя, как ладонь все еще покалывает, и прижался щекой к его влажному виску. Баки влажно дышал в стык его плеча и шеи.

Когда сердце Баки перестало биться как бешеное, Стив заглянул ему в лицо. Тот попытался отвернуться и закрыться волосами, только покрасневший нос торчал наружу.

Стив приподнял его лицо за подбородок.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты плакса? — нежно спросил он, а потом попытался добавить в голос металла. — Посмотри на меня.

Баки взглянул на него, моргая мокрыми ресницами. Стив не смог удержаться и поцеловал его. Он своими глазами видел, как однажды Баки поймал пулю и только поморщился, и вот он лежал у Стива на руках весь в слезах, потому что Стив довел его до этого состояния. Где-то между моментом, когда Баки попросил его об этом, и моментом, когда Стив уехал в город, вся эта ситуация мутировала. Из «я делаю это для Баки» она превратилась в «не могу поверить, что он позволяет мне с собой делать».

Он поцеловал его несколько раз в щеку и лоб и отпустил, потому что никому не нравится целоваться с забитым носом. Стив отодвинулся и отер слезы с его лица. 

— Давай я тебя вытру.

Стив поднялся сам и поднял на ноги Баки, отвел его в ванную комнату, помог снять выпачканную и потную футболку и подвел к раковине. Баки все еще не вернулся оттуда, куда его унесло оргазмом. Он стоял и тупо пялился на льющуюся воду. Поэтому Стив убрал волосы с его лица, легонько потыкал в бок и сказал:

— Пей.

Прошло еще несколько секунд, прежде чем Баки немного пришел в себя и сделал несколько глотков из сложенных лодочкой ладоней. Это привело его в чувство чуть лучше. Стив стоял рядом, поддерживая Баки и не давая его волосам упасть на лицо. После того как Баки высморкался, Стив намочил полотенце теплой водой и развернул Баки лицом к себе, чтобы обтереть его спереди. Баки в основном кончил Стиву на брюки, но потом размазал все это по своему животу и паху.

Член Баки, который все еще не опал, снова полностью встал, как только Стив обхватил его ладонью. Баки рвано вздохнул, и его мотнуло к Стиву.

Стив медленно погладил его еще раз:

— Тебе не хватило?

Баки стоял на месте, его ноги слегка дрожали. Он неловко потянулся к члену Стива.

Стив перехватил его за запястье.

— Я не об этом тебя спросил. — Он перевел взгляд на Баки и на его заинтересованно дернувшийся член. — Давай попробуем еще раз. Тебе не хватило?

Баки сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, а потом прижался к Стиву, уткнувшись ему в шею. Стив решил считать это положительным ответом. Он убрал руку с его члена, ухватил его талию, поднял на руки, как маленького ребенка, и понес в спальню.

Баки вскрикнул и дернул ногой, прежде чем напрячься и вцепиться в предплечье Стива обеими руками.

Стив притащил его в спальню и сгрузил на кровать лицом вниз. Он взял Баки за ноги и подтолкнул вперед, ближе к изголовью. Тот шумно дышал, уткнувшись лицом в подушки и сжимая пальцами покрывало.

Стив снова окинул его взглядом. Баки лежал там, куда Стив его положил, а его задница была нежно-малиновой, от прежней бледности не осталось и следа. Баки растянулся на матрасе, не поднимая головы, на спине и под коленями блестел пот. Он выглядел выжатым как лимон, выглядел использованным.

Стив стащил с себя рубашку и брюки, галстук улетел вообще неизвестно куда. Он нашел смазку в тумбочке; Баки подготовился и растянул себя уже довольно давно, а член Стива был совсем не маленьким. Стив встал коленями на кровать и, подтянув Баки за бедра, заставил его подняться на четвереньки и упереться руками в матрас. Он взял совсем немного смазки, гораздо меньше, чем обычно, но Баки не протестовал. Он стоял на четвереньках, свесив голову и спрятавшись за волосами. И сжал металлическую ладонь в кулак, когда Стив сунул в него три пальца.

Этого было достаточно. Стив вытащил пальцы, схватил Баки за бедра и толкнулся внутрь. Баки выгнул спину, раздвинул ноги пошире и задрал подбородок. Стив пожалел, что у них в комнате не было зеркала — он не видел Баки, но знал, что глаза у того зажмурены, а рот приоткрыт. Стив и сам знал, что если тот, кто трахает, хорошо умеет пользоваться членом, все это может быть очень приятно, но именно Баки был из тех, кто просто обожал это ощущение — настолько, что у него начинали дрожать и подгибаться ноги, когда член проникал внутрь его тела.

Стив остановился, чтобы дать Баки прочувствовать происходящее. Благодаря сыворотке удовольствие и боль стали для них легко игнорируемыми, не слишком важными сигналами. Баки под ним был горячим и дрожащим; его волосы свисали, закрывая лицо, грудь ходила ходуном.

Стив прижал пальцы к его заднице там, где уже начали проявляться синяки. Баки дернулся и попытался насадиться на член Стива глубже.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Стив, снова схватил его за загривок, прямо рядом с тем местом, где остался яркий след от его укуса, и угрожающе сжал. При виде отпечатка своих зубов на коже Баки Стиву сложно было оставаться спокойным. Он не хотел, чтобы Баки двигался, он хотел, чтобы тот оставался именно таким: покорным и расслабленным, чтобы позволил Стиву делать с ним все, что он пожелает… делать, пока Баки не начнет дрожать всем телом и умолять о пощаде.

Стив сделал глубокий вздох, чтобы немного успокоиться. У Баки поджались пальцы на ногах. Не сводя с Баки взгляда, Стив медленно вытащил член, а потом снова толкнулся внутрь.

Он никуда не спешил, взяв медленный, но безжалостный темп, заставляя Баки прочувствовать каждое движение. Баки вздыхал и покорно двигался в такт с каждым толчком. Его руки постепенно начали разъезжаться. Стив несколько раз подтягивал его в исходную позицию, но вскоре правая рука Баки подломилась, и он, потеряв равновесие, уткнулся лицом в матрас. Это обеспечило Стиву чуть лучший упор, но теперь ноги Баки окончательно разъехались, и они оба завалились на постель. Стив не позволил себе придавить его всем весом, он оперся на локти по обеим сторонам от головы Баки.

Стив снова двинул бедрами, а Баки издал тихий стон и качнулся вместе с этим движением. Обычно Стив любил подкалывать Баки за то, что тот оставляет ему всю работу, но сейчас Баки был таким податливым и покорным, неспособным устоять на ногах, что поддразнивания были бы совсем не к месту. Не тогда, когда Баки тихонько вздыхал и терся щекой о простыню — с закрытыми глазами, раскрасневшийся и не испытывающий никакой боли. Внутри Стива поднялась волна ужасающей яростной нежности.

Стиву хотелось больше. Он начал толкаться все сильнее, а Баки снова вздохнул и вцепился в покрывало. Стив смотрел на него с удивлением: только перед тем, как кончить, Баки забывал о том, что нужно быть напряженным, как пружина, и расслаблялся. Стив вбивался в него все быстрее и быстрее, а Баки раскрыл рот и тяжело задышал, хватаясь за покрывало.

Стив уперся в матрас коленями, чтобы у него был упор получше, и потребовалось всего лишь три толчка, чтобы Баки со слабым вскриком кончил, содрогаясь вокруг члена Стива. 

— Вот так, молодец, — сказал Стив, глядя на его дрожащие плечи.

Он слегка пришел в себя, почувствовав, как Баки сжал его внутри, и вспомнил, что тоже давно напряжен и на грани. Он закрыл глаза и задвигался, ощущая под собой расслабленного и затраханного Баки, чья задница до сих пор горела. Баки шевельнулся под ним, раздвигая ноги чуть шире, и Стиву хватило этого, чтобы кончить.

Если оргазм откладывать так долго, он сбивает с ног. Стив попытался завалиться на бок, а не прямо на Баки, но у него ничего не получилось, потому что его член все еще был внутри. Баки заворчал и столкнул его где-то через полминуты после того, как мозги, оглушенные оргазмом, наконец заработали. Обычно у них все происходило не так. Стив не мог лежать на нем, как мешок с песком, перемазанный спермой. Баки зашмыгал носом и попытался из-под него выползти.

— Куда это ты собрался? — невнятно протянул Стив и, схватив его за талию, перевернул на спину. — Иди ко мне, — сказал он, прижимаясь к Баки. — Тс-с-с, лежи, ты заслужил. — Он сам не понимал, откуда взялись эти слова, но, кажется, они были к месту, потому что в ответ Баки вздрогнул и расслабился, привалившись к нему.

Они долго лежали рядом, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и прийти в себя. Волосы Баки, влажные от пота, начали завиваться кольцами. Стив гладил его по голове, перебирал пряди и легонько касался укуса на шее. Боже мой, он Баки и правда затрахал.

Но в конце концов ощущение подсыхающей на коже спермы преодолело посторгазменную дымку. Баки тоже вряд ли чувствовал себя приятнее, поэтому Стив аккуратно из-под него выбрался. В ответ Баки дернулся, широко раскрыл глаза и вцепился железной рукой Стиву в запястье.

— Тихо, я сейчас вернусь, — сказал Стив и ушел в ванную, чтобы взять мокрую тряпку и намочить ледяной водой полотенце. Когда он вернулся, Баки уже достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы приподняться на локтях. Его волосы выглядели как куст перекати-поля, но он подвинулся к Стиву и позволил себя обтереть. После этого, слегка вздрагивая, Баки перевернулся на живот, опустил голову на подушку и вздохнул, когда Стив расправил холодное мокрое полотенце у него на заднице.

Стив снова улегся в постель и притянул Баки к себе. Они долго лежали так, и Стив почти задремал, поглаживая Баки по спине. Тот лежал тихо, иногда шмыгая носом и положив железную руку Стиву на грудь.

— Боже мой, — наконец глухо пробормотал Баки.

Стив поднял голову.

— Ты сам меня попросил!

— Я попросил. Бляха-муха. Ни фига себе.

— Было чересчур?

— Нет. — Баки передвинулся, еще сильнее уткнувшись лицом Стиву в шею, и пробормотал что-то про выпендрежника и «лапу, как лопата». Стив гладил его по волосам и улыбался, глядя в потолок.

— Я правда просто собирал информацию. — совсем другим тоном произнес Баки.

— Что?

— Тот сайт.

Стив поднял голову и посмотрел на него с негодованием.

— Баки, ты ненавидишь чужаков, — сказал он. — И если бы ты действительно захотел скрыть от меня что-то, то не стал бы пользоваться нашим общим планшетом, который оставил валяться на диване. Я бы так ничего и не узнал.

— ...да, — хмуро согласился Баки.

— И если бы тебе понадобилось то, что я был бы не в состоянии дать, я помог бы тебе найти и проверить того, кто сможет! — Стив подпер голову рукой и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Но, кажется, у меня и так неплохо получилось.

Баки хлопнул его по ноге в четверть силы. Можно сказать, погладил.

— Заткнись.

— Если бы я только знал, что нужно всего лишь тебя отшлепать...

— ...заткнись...

— Чтобы ты стал таким милым...

— Я хочу развода, — громко сказал Баки, уткнувшись лицом подушку.

— Тебе понравилось, милый? — серьезным голосом спросил Стив, приподнимая подушку и заглядывая под нее. — Иметь желания нормально. Если мы будем делать это каждый раз, то я готов пойти на жертвы...

— Я больше никогда не буду с тобой трахаться, — возмущенно зарычал Баки. Стив видел, что его злость направлена на себя. — Поверить не могу, что позволил тебе сунуть в меня член.

— Каждый раз, много раз, — согласился Стив. Он отодвинул подушку еще дальше, заодно убрав с лица Баки часть волос. — Серьезно. Можем делать это регулярно, если хочешь.

Между бровями Баки залегла морщинка, хотя он снова покраснел.

— Что? — спросил Стив.

— Я не могу это отключить, — сердито пробормотал Баки, — оно не исчезло.

— И я не исчезну, — с жаром сказал Стив. — Слышишь меня? Я тоже никуда не уйду. Если ты этого хочешь, ты это получишь. — Он перекатился на Баки и обнял его всеми конечностями. — Козел ты. Ты что, думаешь, я в процессе смотрел в потолок и думал об Англии? Или было не похоже, что я тоже получаю удовольствие?

— Нет, — еще более хмуро ответил Баки, оторвав голову от подушки.

Стив уперся подбородком ему в плечо.

— Тебе понравилось и мне понравилось, так в чем же проблема?

Баки выплюнул изо рта прядь волос:

— Ладно, я понял, что ты хочешь сказать.

— Хорошо.

— Теперь слезь с меня.

— Не-а.

— Ты потный.

— Это глазурь любви, — заявил Стив на полном серьезе, за что получил такой пинок, что с хохотом свалился с постели.


End file.
